Venganza
by Leena
Summary: AU CIA agent Heero is back from deadly undercover work in South America, successful in putting a notorious drug czar behind bars. He learns the woman he loved years ago has been killed and her son kidnapped. Her sister, Relena turns to him for help and te
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMERS:  
The characters of Shin Kudoseki Gundam Wing  
belong to Sotsu Sunrise Agency. The novel "A Perfect Lie" was written  
excellently by Dinah McCall and heavily influenced  
this fic. Some parts and dialogues may have been adapted.   
Don't own any of them.

Prologue 

"Why are you here?" Heero Yuy asked.

"Can we talk?"

Instantly Heero's defenses went on alert. Fifteen years ago Relena Dorlian had been nothing but a scrawny kid with braces, but she was obviously a very grown-up woman now. And that meant, based on his experience, no more to be trusted than her sister Catherine had been.

"I don't think we have anything to talk about," he said shortly. 

She couldn't quit. There was too much at stake for Relena to quit.

She took a deep breath. "Please, Heero, you must listen to me."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, damn it, you do! Catherine is dead… murdered. My father is in intensive care, and Evan has been kidnapped." 

The floor swayed beneath Heero's feet. Catherine… the name left a bitter taste on his tongue. Finally he managed to mutter a response.

"I'm sorry, but none of that has anything to do with me."

Relena took a deep breath. "Yes, it does," she said. "There's still Evan."

"Evan? Who the hell is Evan?" Heero asked.

"Your son."

                        *****

Bel Air, California 

_16 years earlier_

She had chosen the elegance of her father's library to give him the news because it represented everything she wasn't willing to loose. Granted, Heero Yuy was more of a man than she had ever had before and when she was being brutally honest with herself Heero Yuy was the best thing that ever happened to her.

She closed her eyes. Heero. She loved him as much as she was capable of loving someone other than herself. But her father had given her, her choices and she was appalled of how easy it had been to be swayed. She opened her eyes. It didn't matter anymore. There was no turning back now.

Hearing the sound of an arriving vehicle, Catherine turned toward the library window just in time to see Heero get out of his car. In the sunlight his hair was a dark messy mop and she knew all too well how beautiful his body was beneath his sport coat and slacks. She drew a deep, trembling breath as she felt a sharp pang of regret. Never again would she be able to run her hands through his luscious chocolate locks or the sour taste of his lips against hers. There was no easy way to say what had to be said. 

                        *****

Heero patted his pocket as he strode down the hall toward the library, making sure the engagement ring he'd purchased yesterday was still there. No matter how many times he'd been with Catherine- and God knew there had been plenty-the sight of her still took his breath away. And now knowing that she carried his child… words failed him. He'd thought all night about what it would be like to be a husband as well as a father. The responsibilities were great but he was ready for them. 

Moments later, he entered the library, seeing Catherine standing at the window, he hurried towards her. "Hey Beautiful," he said, resting his hand on her belly. "Feeling okay?"

Catherine stiffened and moved out of his embrace. She needed distance between them to say what had to be said.

Heero frowned. "Something wrong?"

"Not anymore," she said briefly. "As of nine o'clock this morning, there is no baby."

If she had pulled out a gun and shot him point blank, Heero wouldn't have been more shocked.

"You miscarried? Why didn't you call me? My God… are you alright?" 

The hurt on his face made Catherine's stomach turn. "No, I didn't miscarry," she paused. "I wasn't ready for motherhood, that's all. And before you say anything else this thing between us is just not going to work." She frowned and then pouted when Heero's face went flat. "Don't sulk. You know how I hate it when you sulk."

"Sulk?" Heero's voice was barely above a whisper. "You think I'm going to sulk?"

Suddenly the look on his face became frightening and Catherine subconsciously took a step back.

"I wasn't sure how you would-"

"You had an abortion without a word to me first?"

Catherine was getting nervous. It was time to cry. "You don't understand," she said softly, knowing full well how radiant her blue eyes looked filled with tears. "I'm too young to settle-"

"Jesus Christ," Heero muttered and turned his back on her. He had to get out. Now. Before he did something he would regret.

When Catherine realized he was leaving, she knew she would never see him again. There was a part of her that regretted that more than anything else she had done. Before she could stop herself, she cried out.

"Heero, wait!"

He paused, then turned, and as he did, she wished she'd never called him back, because she would forever remember that the last look on his face had been one of pure hate.

"We were good together…weren't we?" she asked and then was ashamed.

Heero shook his head, as if trying to clear his thoughts, then stared at Catherine as if seeing her for the first time.

"You were nothing but a fuck," he said, and then he was gone.

Catherine gasped. The ugliness of what he said was not as painful as the truth of it. And it was truth that sent her to her knees. She heard the car door slam as he got inside, heard the sound of his engine rev as he sped out of the driveway, and then he was gone. Fresh tears spilled out from beneath her eyelids as she covered her face with her hands.

"Sissy…what's wrong? Why were you and Heero fighting?"

Catherine looked up. Her little sister, Relena, was kneeling at her side. "Get out," Catherine sobbed. "Leave me alone."

So she did. Moments later, Catherine was left with nothing but dreams of what might have been and the echoes of what will never be.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMERS:  
  
The characters of Shin Kudoseki Gundam Wing  
  
belong to Sotsu Sunrise Agency. The novel "A Perfect Lie" was written  
  
excellently by Dinah McCall and heavily influenced  
  
this fic. Some parts and dialogues may have been adapted.  
  
Don't own any of them.  
  
Summary: CIA agent Heero Yuy is back from deadly undercover work in the jungles of South America, successful in putting a notorious drug czar behind bars. But, he discovers, the war has just begun. He learns the woman he loved and left years ago was killed and her 15-year-old son kidnapped. Her sister, Relena Dorlian, turns to Heero for help and gives him no chance to refuse when she tells him the boy is his son.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sixteen years later  
  
"Agent Yuy, please have a seat."  
  
When a director of the CIA ordered, his, or in this case her, men obeyed. Heero Yuy sat, giving her a once over.  
  
She was a fairly pale woman with harsh brown eyes. Her hair was carefully held in place, and her glasses added to the stern demeanor on her face. Captain Une was firm and unyielding. Her temper earns her the nickname "Fiery Une" but in truth she is efficient and dedicated beyond compare. Hated by many and feared by all who knew her, be they friend or foe, she was as ruthless as she was deadly.  
  
"We have some intelligence from the DEA that is causing some concern on the Hill," Une said.  
  
Heero sat up a little straighter. From time to time, different branches of the Federal Government got information that was out of their jurisdiction. He wasn't surprised that the Drug Enforcement Agency had come up with the information. Quite often the people they arrested were willing to make a deal to lessen their own sentence.  
  
"Yes, ma'am?"  
  
"You're familiar with Tubarov Presidiario?"  
  
"The Columbian drug lord of the moment."  
  
"Correct. There's a rumor that he's going to back an assassination attempt on the president. If this is true, at the least we need to know how, when and where. If you can find out how many are involved, so much the better. You know the drill."  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"You speak Spanish fluently. All your previous undercover work has been in the middle East, so your face is not known in South America."  
  
"That's correct."  
  
Une looked up from the file on her desk. "Start working on a look. Don't shave. Don't cut your hair. Immerse yourself in the language so you won't miss a nuance of the conversations. In two weeks, your papers will be ready. You'll show up at the Presidiario hacienda as a mercenary looking for work."  
  
"What guarantee do I have that they won't shoot me on sight?"  
  
"None."  
  
Heero smirked. "Thank you, ma'am. Just what I wanted to hear."  
  
Une sighed. "It's not an ideal situation, but it's vital that we learn what we can. Be prepared to stay under for several months if need be. Your contact will find you, so don't worry about passing on any information that you learn."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," Heero said. "Is there anything else?"  
  
"Yes. I would appreciate it if you did not get yourself killed."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it, Ma'am."  
  
"Good, then that's all for now. We'll be in touch."  
  
*****  
  
Six months later  
  
"Huanito! The padrone wishes to speak with you."  
  
Heero laid down the rifle he had been polishing and brushed off his hands as he stood and followed a woman named Cilinia into the house. She was Presidiario woman of the moment, although to be fair, she had lasted a lot longer than any of the others had. It is said, if rumors are to be believed, the she has been living at the Presidiario estate. She had even borne him a child; a bay girl who had stolen his heart.  
  
Heero took of his hat as he entered the home, welcoming the cooler temperatures inside the vast high-ceiling rooms. His footsteps echoed the scarlet Spanish tiles as he followed Cilinia into the main room. Presidiario was dandling a baby girl on his knee as Heero walked in. Presidiario laughed as he looked up, then stood abruptly. He kissed the baby soundly, tousling her thick dark tresses, then handed her back to her mother.  
  
"Chica, it is time for her siesta." Taking the baby into her arms, Cilinia nodded obediently, giving Presidiario a sultry look before silently leaving the room.  
  
"Do you have any children, Huanito?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "No, Padrone, I have none."  
  
Presidiario shrugged. "I, myself, have four. My sons, Alejandro and Miguelito, an older daughter Juanita, and my little chica, Raphaella."  
  
"She's very beautiful, Padrone."  
  
Presidiario looked up, "Of course she is but that is not why I wanted to speak to you."  
  
"How can I serve you?" Heero asked.  
  
Presidiario beamed. If he had more men like Huanito his organization would be perfect. As it was, there were too many lazy idiots on his payroll, but he needed the hands to process the cocaine.  
  
"There are some very important men coming here tomorrow. I want you to make sure security is tight before they arrive."  
  
Heero nodded. "Will he be staying at the hacienda?" he asked.  
  
Presidiario frowned, before realizing that Huanito would need to know their locations in order to ensure their safety.  
  
"Si. All four will be here with me."  
  
"Bueno. It will make security much easier."  
  
Presidiario nodded, reminding himself that he was going to have to get over this constant feeling of danger. At least here, in the depths of the jungle and beneath his own roof, he was safe.  
  
"Do what you have to do. When it's time, I will ask you to accompany them back to the airstrip. The time is drawing near when our plans for the future need to be put in place."  
  
Heero nodded, but his heart began to race. He learned long ago that Presidiario was indeed harboring dreams of killing the U.S. President whose stringent enforcement was hurting the drug trade. In Presidiario's mind, getting rid of the man meant getting rid of the rules. Now this meeting led him to believe that the plan to take the President's life was going to be put into motion. He had to find a way to alert his contact without getting himself killed.  
  
" Padrone, if I be so bold as to ask."  
  
"What is it?" Presidiario asked.  
  
"We are running low on ammunition. If I could take a truck to Bogotá, pick up the necessary supplies and any special foodstuffs you might want to serve your guests, I think it would be a good idea.  
  
Presidiario hesitated only briefly, and then waved his hand.  
  
"Take Alejandro with you."  
  
The last person he wanted to take with him was Presidiario's oldest son, but he nodded agreeably.  
  
"Is there anything special you wish us to bring back?"  
  
"I will have the cook make a list, but I'm sure I want some of the finest Russian Vodka, as well as the most expensive Saki to be found in Bogotá.  
  
Saki? Vodka?  
  
Lots of people drank both, but he would bet a year of his life that the men who were coming to see Presidiario were connected to the Japanese Yakuza and the Russian Mafia. If that were true, the President was in a world of trouble.  
  
18 hours later the four men arrived and Heero knew he had been right. Now all he could do was hope that his contact could get in touch with the right people before it was too late.  
  
*****  
  
It was siesta, the hottest time of the day, when it all came apart. One minute Presidiario's men were lounging lazily on the veranda- and the next all hell erupted. Presidiario came running out of his hacienda only moments before the first helicopter came into sight.  
  
It was a bloody battle that was over almost before it began. The DEA was all over the place, taking people into custody, confiscating computers and logbooks.  
  
Ostensibly, Heero was still one of the bad guys, and he was in the act of being handcuffed by a fellow agent when a shot rang out. Suddenly, Jonah Cordell's brains were all over the legs of his pants. That was when he lost it. He grabbed Cordell's rifle as he spun. Alejandro Presidiario was standing on the roof with an assault rifle in his hands, grinning at Heero for what he had just done.  
  
Heero swung the gun upward and fired. Blood sprayed from behind Alejandro's head, and then he dropped out of sight onto the roof. And Tubarov Presidiario saw the whole thing.  
  
It was unfortunate, but not earth shattering. Presidiario had no idea of Heero's true identity beneath all his hair and beard and he had no family of his own for Presidiario to harm. Even as Presidiario was calling down every curse he knew on Huanito's head, Heero was walking away.  
  
*****  
  
A week later: Bel Air, California  
  
A black van with heavily tinted windows pulled up to the iron gates of Robert Dorlian's estate. A hooded man jumped out and aimed a can of spray paint at the lens of the security camera, while another man short-circuited the gate controls. Seconds later the gate began to open. The men jumped back into the van as it started up the driveway.  
  
The thick growth of trees and shrubs provided much desired privacy: a high selling point for the owners of the exclusive estates in the area. But now privacy had become an accomplice, hiding the van and its occupants.  
  
There were five hooded men inside the van. They sat quietly without talking, awaiting the moment when they would reach the main house. Each knew his role in the event that was about to take place, and failing was not an option. Not if they wanted to live to see another day.  
  
*****  
  
Thanks to the skill of a famous Hollywood surgeon, Catherine Dorlian's forty years had yet to show on her finely toned body. As the eldest daughter of multibillionaire Robert Dorlian, she had never turned her hand to a day's work wondered where her next meal was coming from. She was a perfect hostess, a better than average tennis player, and although she had never been married, was the mother of a fifteen-year-old boy. She named him Evan for no other reason than it did not remind her of the man who'd fathered him.  
  
A series of nannies had fed and diapered Evan, and when he was older, Robert had stepped into the role of surrogate father, grooming the young man for the day when he would take over the reins of the massive fortune and all that entailed.  
  
Catherine glanced at the clock, blew herself a kiss in the mirror, then turned to pick up her tennis racket and bag as she left her bedroom and started down the stairs. She had just enough time to drop Evan to school before her court time at the country club. She was halfway down the stairs when the doorbell rang. Although she was closer by yards than the family maid, Catherine was not raised to answer her own door. She paused on the stairs waiting for Esperanza to appear.  
  
Esperanza Doncella had worked for the Dorlian for years, and when she heard the doorbell she moved quickly from the library, where she was dusting, into the foyer to answer the door. Her hand was on the doorknob as Evan Dorlian came out of the breakfast room with his backpack slung over one shoulder. His thick black hair was short and spiky. His jeans rode low on his hips, and the T-shirt he was wearing bore a Make Love- Not War slogan on the front that Robert loathed. It was mostly why he wore it. Still chewing the last bit of croissant he'd had for breakfast, he was looking up the staircase at his mother as Esperanza opened the door. After that, it seemed everything happened in slow motion.  
  
Hooded men in black knit thrusting guns in Esperanza's face.  
  
Esperanza screaming in Spanish and then being shoved aside, where she fell into a corner.  
  
Then an abrupt burst of gunfire.  
  
Catherine staring in disbelief at the red blossom of blood spreading across the front of her white designer tennis shirt when the first bullet hit.  
  
Evan shouting his mother's name and then turning to run.  
  
The anger on Robert Dorlian's face turning into a look of utter disbelief as he dashed out of his office.  
  
The echo of rapid gunshots, then running footsteps on fine Italian marble.  
  
The violent impact of bullets ripping through cloth and the flesh as the shots lifted Robert off his feet.  
  
Evan's fear giving way to a scream as the men gave chase.  
  
They caught Evan at the doorway to the kitchen, rendering him unconscious with one blow.  
  
The silence, after the sudden butchery, was startling. With one man carrying the unconscious teenager over his shoulder, they headed for the door. Another paused at the foot of the stairs and dropped a note besides Catherine's body. They paused in front of Esperanza, who was on her knees in prayer. One of them aimed a gun at her, but another spoke sharply and shoved his hand aside. Moments later they were gone.  
  
For a few disbelieving seconds Esperanza crouched where she had fallen, unable to believe what had just happened. And then her gaze focused on Catherine and the pooling blood beneath her body, spilling down the stairs. She staggered to her feet and stumbled into the hall, where she saw Robert lying in the doorway of his office. It was then that she began to scream. She screamed until her head felt as if it was going to shatter and she might never had stopped had it not been for the grandfather clock in the hall. When it began to chime, the sound shattered her hysteria. Clasping both hands to her mouth, she ran for the phone.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Thank you to everyone that reviewed! Sorry it took me so long to update! Hope you liked this chapter. 


End file.
